


Подходящее наказание

by Ekevka, WTF Chernyi Yaschic Treski 2021 (ChernyiYaschicTreski)



Series: WTF Chernyi Yaschic Treski 2021: тексты M-E [3]
Category: And Then There Were None (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Fingerfucking, Just two terrible people planning a murder, Murderers, Non-Canon Relationship, Older Man/Younger Woman, Translation into Russian | Перевод на русский, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:15:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29556192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ekevka/pseuds/Ekevka, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChernyiYaschicTreski/pseuds/WTF%20Chernyi%20Yaschic%20Treski%202021
Summary: Тело наклонилось над столом.Петля нависала, качалась, завораживала ее. Кровь, сколько крови, и вся — кровь виновных… а рука на ее бедре двигалась все выше и выше, пока она не застонала и не задрожала, и…
Relationships: Vera Claythorne/Lawrence Wargrave
Series: WTF Chernyi Yaschic Treski 2021: тексты M-E [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2171400
Kudos: 7
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, Выкладки команды WTF Chernyi Yaschic Treski 2021





	Подходящее наказание

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Appropriate Punishment](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5780152) by [makesometime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/makesometime/pseuds/makesometime). 



> разрешение на перевод получено

Вера тяжело вздохнула и открыла глаза.  
День начинается задолго до того, как Вера достаточно проснулась, чтобы оценить рассвет. Облака и дождь позволяют ей оставаться в постели дольше, чем когда-либо раньше. Раньше нужно было столько достичь и ничего нельзя было упустить. Ее нынешняя летаргия столь же нова, как и обстановка, как и компаньон. Столь же нова, как ее вторая жизнь.  
Поднимается Вера медленно: холодная постель замедляет. Уоргрейв давно ушел, назад к своей судейской скамье и всему, что она позволяла.  
Он может своей властью удовлетворить ту страсть, которая не давала Вере покоя, — та великая и ужасная нужда в наказании для виновных. Тем временем, Вера живет в каком-то извращенном подобии чистилища. Судьба к ней неблагосклонна. Она не выдает ей возможности на блюдечке с голубой каемочкой.  
Однако это в какой-то мере справедливо. Вера это не заслужила. Она соблазнила дьявола, но это не дает ей право на его помощь.  
Ее шаги легки и призрачны. Она механически и без энтузиазма готовится к наступившему дню. Её сознание слишком отвлечено, она слишком презрительно относится к молодой служанке, которую Уоргрейв нанял следить за домом. Вера чувствует себя… отсутствующей. Неудовлетворенной.  
Она завтракает за тем же столом, что и судья ранее этим утром, ест тост, читая оставленную им газету. Там, как обычно, полно плохих новостей, но теперь это ее возбуждает. Любое несчастье, любой рассказ о нерешенной проблеме и безуспешном поиске правосудия полон отчаянного потенциала.  
Что-то поселилось в ней после возвращения с острова, пульсирующая тьма где-то в груди, — она втягивает остатки доброты с поверхности и заставляет Веру не беспокоиться ни о чем. Она все еще чувствует, сердце все еще болит, она знает, что все это… неправильно. Это заботит ее… до поры до времени. Она просто принимает это и двигается дальше.  
Остров изменил ее. И этот факт Вере даже нравится.  
Допив чай, Вера забирает газету с собой наверх, устраиваясь в своем кабинете (тем, что недавно был лишней спальней).  
Она читает какую-то книгу, не замечая времени: проходит час, может больше. Кто-то приносит ей ланч, но она почти не касается еды, так, надкусит что-то и все. Книга совершенно ее не интересует: примерно на половине Вера понимает, что она просто механически считывает слова, не задумываясь об их значении. Вместо этого она мечтает и планирует.  
Тело наклонилось над столом.  
Петля нависала, качалась, завораживала ее. Кровь, сколько крови, и вся — кровь виновных… а рука на ее бедре двигалась все выше и выше, пока она не застонала и не задрожала, и…  
Вера тяжело вздыхает и открывает глаза.  
Она трясет головой, отгоняя видение, и не желает думать о том, что хочет сказать ей ее подсознание. В этом нет смысла — он пока даже намека не дал, несмотря на все заверения на острове. Чаровница. Теперь ей нравится это слово — такой комплимент от мужчины, не склонного их раздавать направо и налево.  
Она кладет книгу, не отметив страницы, встает и подходит к столу у окна. Там она оставила газету и теперь раздраженно на нее смотрит, словно завороженная четким черным шрифтом. Как будто он заколдовывает ее.  
Она бессознательно придвигает газету ближе.  
Ее глаза натыкаются на заметку. Небольшую, не столь важную, как ее содержимое. Мужчину, которого большинство считало виновным и обсуждало разве что за утренними газетами, освободили из-за формальности. Вера медленно обводит пальцем те несколько абзацев, из которых состоит заметка. Она опирается на вторую руку, ускользая в мечтания, представляя, как можно исправить несправедливость, отомстить…  
Правосудие.  
Звук открывающейся входной двери отвлекает ее от ее мыслей, от темного водоворота потенциала. Сколько возможностей. Столько элегантных путей для претворения того решения, что требует вселенная, гораздо более поэтичных, нежели виселица.  
Она встает из своего кресла и видит, как Уоргрейв легко выходит из машины. Сегодня боли его не беспокоят. Он кивает дворецкому и поднимает голову, чтобы осмотреть фасад своего дома. Его глаза находят Веру, ждущую его внимания. Она улыбается, прислоняя тот же палец, что только что обрек человека на смерть, к стеклу.  
Уоргрейв улыбается в ответ, словно может читать ее, как другой прочтет открытую книгу. От этого по ее спине бегут мурашки, от этого взгляда, который предлагает удовольствие со смесью гордости и некоей угрожающей жажды действия. Словно бы Уоргрейв ждал этого момента.  
Когда Уоргрейв заходит в дом, исчезая из вида, Вера чувствует беспокойство. Сколько времени он этого ждал? Неужели она разочаровывала его каждый день, каждый раз, когда он возвращался домой с ощущением словно бы черная шапочка судьи еще на его голове? Тогда Вера бы давным-давно утомила его. Он не кажется человеком, который может бесконечно терпеть глупую женщину, не выполняющую обещаний.  
Вера ждет, пока их — его — нет — их еле слышный дворецкий отправляется присмотреть за готовкой ужина. С глубоким вздохом она выпрямляет спину, расправляет подол платья.  
Она подхватывает газету и спускается на первый этаж.  
\---  
— Как прошел ваш день?  
Уоргрейв поднимает голову, прислоняя трость к столику слева. Он снял пальто, но в остальном выглядит так же, как и в залах закона и порядка. Это заставляет что-то пульсировать у нее внутри… интригует ее, но затем ощущение пропадает.  
Уоргрейв улыбается, подзывает ее ближе легким движением прекрасных пальцев. Она с готовностью подчиняется, ей все сложнее отрицать связь между ними. Он приподнимает бровь, заметив, как она прячет руки за спиной, но никак не комментирует это.  
— Было терпимо, — он чуть пожимает плечами, смотря на тусклый вечерний свет за окном. — Впрочем, ничего интересного.  
Значит, дело было не об убийстве. Или же защита была хороша. Какая жалость. Но это объясняет его напряженную позу, его зажатость. Графин с виски стоит рядом нетронутым. Она научилась замечать признаки сложного дня.  
— Я могу предложить альтернативу, — говорит Вера спустя мгновение, сжимая газету еще сильнее. Она слышит шуршание, и ей кажется, что она чувствует, как чернила пачкают ее пальцы, метят ее.  
Уоргрейв смотрит на нее с тем интересом, который заставляет сердце биться сильнее. Если бы она интерпретировала его так.  
— Полагаю, что да, моя дорогая.  
Она чувствует, как брови чуть сдвигаются, но нахмуриться не успевает. Видит, как он усмехается и протягивает руку.  
— Покажите мне, что вы так прячете, Вера.  
Его просьба возвращает ей хорошее настроение, и она с улыбкой передает ему газету. Она ждет, ничего не говоря. Надеясь, что он увидит то же самое.  
— Ах, да. — Он слегка расправляет газету, чтобы лучше увидеть статью. — Я помню это дело. Судьей был не я. Думаю, я бы решил иначе.  
Улыбка Веры меняется, в ней проступает что-то озлобленное. Что-то темное, на грани опасного.  
— Как вы смотрите на то, чтобы это исправить?  
Уоргрейв поднимает на нее удивленный взгляд. Измеряющий. Ничего не говоря, он кладет руку на внешнюю сторону ее ноги. Его пальцы поглаживают ее колено сзади, и она едва сдерживает рефлекторную дрожь и вскрик. Он усмехается.  
— Пожалуйста, объясните, дорогая.  
— Я думала… — Она умолкает, когда его рука поднимается выше, все еще гладя поверх ее чулок, не касаясь кожи. И этого достаточно: ее колени едва не подгибаются. Она прочищает горло, выпрямляет плечи. Смотрит на него сверху вниз с показной уверенностью. — До обвинений он был уважаемым человеком. Достаточно уважаемым, чтобы вы, например, могли бы поддерживать с ним знакомство.  
Уоргрейв согласно кивает, и его рука крепче обхватывает ее ногу (она кажется себе такой маленькой в его ручище).  
— Действительно, мы когда-то были представлены друг другу.  
Вера игнорирует растущее внутри нее волнение.  
— Это делает все еще проще.  
Уоргрейв смотрит на нее с тем интересом, которого она не видела с острова. На мгновение она вспоминает воздуха, воздуха, ей не хватает воздуха, убеди его, купи себе времени, но воспоминание проходит прежде, чем она выдает его.  
— Присаживайтесь, — говорит он, удобнее устраиваясь в своем кресле. Он кладет газету рядом с собой.  
Вера задумалась. Ближайшее кресло — ее собственное, пара его. Но оно стоит у самого камина и у нее не хватит сил притащить его. Уоргрейв ждет, ничем не показывая, чего же. Она вполне может сесть у его ног. Но это так покорно, а она никогда не покорится. Можно присесть на ручку кресла…  
Не допуская и момента на дальнейшие раздумья, Вера чуть отступает в сторону, высвобождаясь из его захвата, а затем медленно садится ему на колени. Уоргрейв тихо смеется, и его дыхание щекочет ее шею, пока она поднимает ноги на ручку кресла. Из-за этого ее юбка задирается, являя взору широкую резинку на верху ее чулок. Еще чуть-чуть — и он увидит застежку ее подвязки.  
Вера чуть сдвигается, и подвязка становится видна. Вера улыбается и откидывается назад — а его рука уже обхватывает ее талию, ладонь поддерживает грудь.  
Он ничего не говорит: ни укора, ни похвалы. Его вторая рука останавливается на ее колене, и он поглаживает большим пальцем чувствительный изгиб между коленом и бедром.  
— Мне продолжить? — спрашивает Вера и рискует посмотреть ему в лицо, раз уж они едва ли не в первый раз сидят так близко.  
Его голубые глаза на нее смотрят неестественно тепло.  
— Прошу вас, — говорит он. — Уверяю, я весь внимание.  
— Он должен жаждать восстановить свою репутацию, — начинает она, и радуется, что ее голос спокоен. — Любое приглашение, неважно от кого, апеллирует к этой жажде, к этой нужде.  
Рука Уоргрейва… Лоуренса движется вверх, его пальцы играются с застежкой. Он расстегивает ее, не глядя.  
— Вы думаете пригласить его сюда? На обед?  
Вера кивает, и ее сердцебиение ускоряется от того, что его рука теперь полностью лежит на ее ноге, пальцы спокойны и недвижны под юбкой.  
— В обычной ситуации он бы отказался, конечно. Скандал бы не стоил его внимания. Но сейчас он не может быть чрезмерно избирательным.  
— И личное приглашение от судьи успокоит молву. Он наверняка невиновен, если я общаюсь с ним.  
Вера улыбается и вздрагивает, когда рука Лоуренса движется еще выше. Вера чувствует мурашки после его прикосновения.  
— Именно так. Мы сыграем на его гордости.  
Лоуренс обдумывает все потенциальные возможности, а его пальцы поглаживают внутреннюю сторону ее бедра. Ее нервы на пределе, а возбуждение начинает пульсировать все ниже и ниже…  
— Опишите мне предстоящий вечер.  
Она резко вздрагивает от его слов. Она даже не осознавала, что наклонилась, оперлась на его грудь. Кончики его пальцев уже почти у цели, и он просто обязан чувствовать, как она становится горячее. Возможно, ей стоит отодвинуться, сделать вид, что ничего не происходит? Он же так отстранен, как будто это не его рука под юбкой женщины, планирующей убийство.  
Она прочищает горло, и на его скулах заходили желваки. Его возбуждает ее неудобство, понимает Вера. Видит это в его глазах и вспоминает, что также было… раньше.  
— Мы будем очаровательными хозяевами. Естественно, подадим прекрасный обед. Разговор не о чем. — Она вздыхает от легкого прикосновения его среднего пальца к ее нижнему белью. — Но остроумный.  
— Конечно.  
Одновременно с этим он проводит сильнее, и Вера едва не стонет, сжимая губы так сильно, как только может.  
— К десерту он расслабится. Приятно проведенный вечер для всех.  
— Дорогая, это звучит ужасно обыденно, — говорит Лоуренс, прижимая два пальца к центру ее нервов.  
Вера задерживает дыхание, пока его пальцы кружат, раз, два, и лишь затем прихватывают бутон сквозь шелковую преграду. Она ерзает, и Лоуренс усмехается, а что-то прижимается к ее бедру.  
— В этом, — она вздыхает, собираясь с силами, чтобы продолжить, — в этом вся прелесть.  
Он кивает, временно признавая ее правоту.  
— Когда мне придет время оставить вас, я принесу напитки перед уходом.  
Лоуренс усмехается, и его пальцы осторожно отодвигают ее нижнее белье в сторону.  
— Вы же не терпите эту традицию.  
Вера прикусывает губу настолько сильно, что опасается, что прокусила ее насквозь. Лоуренс касается, поглаживает и трет ее естество, собирая влагу и возвращаясь с ней к ее бутону. Его глаза одновременно горячи и холодны, и он замечает все: и как она опускает подбородок, и как едва не стонет, пытаясь устоять.  
— Это так, — ее голос хрипл и груб, а тон незнаком даже ей самой. Когда его палец обрисовывает ее вход, она тяжело и прерывисто дышит. — Но в данном случае это необходимо.  
Его палец скользит внутрь, и она зовет небеса. Лоуренс лишь вздыхает, но его дыхание — как бальзам для разгоряченной кожи ее шеи, щекочущий и целующий.  
— Когда я… о, пожалуйста. — Она изгибается, словно натянутая тетива. Он просто продолжает доводить ее до безумия: его палец медленно и неглубоко входит в нее. — Когда я вернусь. Прерву разговор о том, как я мила, как не похожа на описания. Я с улыбкой подам бренди.  
— С цианидом? — спрашивает Лоуренс и вставляет уже два пальца, растягивая ее идеальнее, чем она могла представить.  
Она резко кивает. Дрожит на его коленях, и хватает одно своей рукой.  
— Полагаю, он сделает свое дело. Но это будет жестоко. Неприятно.  
Она выдыхает со смешком, цепляясь ногтями за его брюки.  
— Неужели вы осудите меня за выбор?  
Он прижимается ближе, и она чувствует его губы на своей коже.  
— Я думаю, что я как никто другой подхожу для этого, Вера, — Она кричит, когда его большой палец прижимает ее нерв, а остальные загибаются так, что ее бедра подпрыгивают сами. — Кроме того, вы сами прекрасно видели, как это некрасиво. Вы знаете, какие слухи уже ползут о нас. Что будут говорить в случае еще одной смерти?  
Она чувствует себя виноватой, хочет отодвинуться, но он не пускает. Он загибает пальцы еще сильнее, нажимает так, что она дрожит и стонет, откидывая голову назад. Удовольствие сводит ее с ума, его одновременно слишком много и совершенно недостаточно.  
— Хотите услышать мое предложение?  
Его голос, его глубокий возбуждающий голос проскальзывает сквозь туман отчаянного удовольствия и достигает ее сознания. Она может лишь стонать, сфокусированная лишь на его прикосновениях, на его теплой твердости под ней.  
— Вера, посмотрите на меня.  
Она так и делает — и немедленно об этом жалеет: одного вида желания в его глазах почти хватает, чтобы она потеряла контроль. Напряжение нарастает, беспокойно пульсирует в глубине, словно посылая разряды электричества по рукам и ногам. Но она глядит в его глаза. Она не нарушит приказ.  
— Мы действительно пригласим его на ужин. Но не сюда. В отель, или в какой-нибудь малоизвестный ресторан. Куда-нибудь, где будет меньше свидетелей. Он подумает, что это для его удобства, но на самом деле…  
— Для нашего, — шепчет Вера.  
— Хорошо, молодец. — Его похвала заставляет ее хихикнуть, а по ее спине бегут мурашки. — Мы будем медленно цедить коктейли, пока вы легко его очаровываете. Я принесу еще по одному напитку и…  
— Всыпете цианид, — выдыхает Вера и так дрожит, что это должно ее беспокоить.  
Лоуренс рычит, когда она совершенно теряет контроль, и это звук только ускоряет ее и без того галопирующий пульс, отдается в каждом нерве. Она беспомощно подается бедрами вперед, прося его закончить, нуждаясь в кое-чем, чтобы перейти грань.  
— Он умрет позднее. Возможно, в своей комнате, если он где-то остановится. — Вера стонет от уверенности в его голосе. — Возможно в своей кровати, один. Но не сомневайся, дорогая.  
Вера напрягается. Еще чуть-чуть, еще чуточку…  
— Он умрет.  
Вера кончает с оглушительным криком, бьясь о ту несдвигаемую силу, которая и есть ее Судья. Он держит ее, шепчет что-то, возможно, что-то воодушевляющее, но она не слышит из-за стука крови в ушах и белого шума в голове. Если бы она могла хотя бы открыть глаза, то наверняка увидела бы на его лице выражение откровенного желания, заинтересованности. Она чувствует, что он еще тверд во всех тех местах, к которым она желает прикоснуться. Но нет. Пока она не смеет.  
Он продолжает ее поглаживать, осторожно устраивает ее на своей груди, чтобы достать платок из кармана. Она моргает несколько раз, смотрит, следит за его движениями, когда он убирает руку из-под ее юбки.  
Прежде чем он успевает вытереться, Вера хватает его за запястье. Он останавливается, но явно может вырваться даже из ее сильной хватки. Но затем подчиняется, дает увлечь свою руку. Вера подносит его пальцы к своему рту и постанывает, облизывая его указательный палец: дешевое подобие того, что она с радостью для него сделает. Она посасывает подушечки уже двух пальцев, надавливая сильнее, пока он не начинает моргать и не улыбается, явно довольный.  
— Он умрет, — повторяет она его слова, целуя каждый палец, который был в ней. Один она нежно прикусывает.  
— Первый из многих, моя дорогая.


End file.
